


Of Injuries and Mishaps

by patrochilles_trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Irondad, M/M, Mild Blood, No angst to be found, Not Beta Read, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sort Of, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, injuries, sorry - Freeform, spiderson, this is another self-indulgent piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_trash/pseuds/patrochilles_trash
Summary: Peter gets hurt on a mission, but goes to school the next day anyway. He didn't anticipate being in as much discomfort and pain as he was, and Flash goes a little too far.Enter Super Dads.Read A/N
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 725
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	Of Injuries and Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. I refuse to write anything that isn't self-indulgent in this time of hyperfixation. In regards to the speed in which Peter can heal, I went back and forth on some options for a while. I decided that he clots relatively fast, but he bleeds a lot as well. He heals faster than most, but it isn't instantaneous. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this hot mess!

_”Kid, look out!”_ Tony roared over the comms. 

The hero was left to watch in slow motion as the alien swung its giant fist at Peter who was too preoccupied in trying to lift huge chunks of rubble off of a screaming civilian.

“Wha-“ Peter turned just in time to see the appendage connecting with his body, sending him flying through the air. 

There were various shouts of alarm from the team, all of which watched the encounter, too far away to do anything. 

The soft flesh of his side, in between his ribs and his hip, tore open from a gnarled piece of exposed steel just before he slammed into the concrete building.

A cry of agony ripped its way out of his throat. 

_”Peter, I need you talk to me,”_ Steve said, trying to keep his voice level despite the overwhelming panic. 

Everyone had heard the scream. 

The young hero was too busy trying to focus on his breathing as he wrapped his arm around his abdomen to brace the injury. He let the hood dematerialized so he could get more air. 

_”Come on, Pete. I need words here. Please,”_ Bucky croaked, already moving as fast he could to the boy.

 _”I’m- oh, man this hurts. I’m okay, guys, really. Don’t worry about me. Deal with the- shit,”_ Peter hissed in pain. _“Deal with the alien thing first.”_

“No can do, kid. You’re our priority,” Bucky said, rushing forward and kneeling in front of him to better assess the wound. 

He put pressure on it with his own hand, flinching when the teen whimpered in pain. The amount of blood he felt beneath his fingers was enough to cause concern. Even with enhanced healing, this was a bad one.

_”Guys, I’ve got eyes on the kid. It’s- It’s not great, but he’ll live. I’ll stay here with him. You finish the mission.”_

“I’m sorry, Pa. I tried really hard. I just wanted to help that guy,” Peter started. 

Bucky shushed him, running a hand through his hair. 

“You don’t need to be sorry, Pete. You were doing the right thing even if it was at the wrong time.”

The solider pinned him with a piercing stare. 

“What you really need to do is be quiet and rest. You don’t need to move around and stress your body out right now. Just relax. The rest of the team will take care of this, and we’ll get you to Dr. Cho.” 

Peter’s only response was to nod and let his head fall back, desperately trying to blink back the tears.

It took another 10 minutes before the alien fell by Clint’s hand and a well-placed explosive arrow. 

Tony was already over to where Bucky was crouched by Peter, helmet already gone, before the creature even hit the ground. Steve was hot on his heels. 

“Friday, I need a full set of vitals stat,” Tony said, his voice wavering. 

“Pulse rate of 145. Respiratory rate of 36. Oxygen saturation at 100%. Blood pressure is at 100/68 and dropping.” 

“I’ve got to get him out of here,” he murmured. 

“Peter! Are you okay?” Steve asked once he got closed enough.

He crouched low next to Bucky. 

“Yeah, Pops. I’m alright. It’s nothing I haven’t had before,” Peter said with a reassuring smile that he hoped didn’t look too much like a grimace. 

By the look on the other three men’s faces, he knew it definitely looked more like a grimace. 

“Gonna disagree with you there, Underoos. You’ve never been thrown across the street like a lawn dart AND into a tetanus breeding ground. Let’s get you out of here and to Cho so she can make sure you don’t die of sepsis in the next five minutes.”

Tony gathered him into his arms, careful of his injury and turned to the super soldiers. 

“You two going to be alright with clean up?”

Steve and Bucky both nodded stiffly, neither willing to take their eyes off of the teen.

“We’ll be okay. Be careful, doll,” Bucky said, shouldering his rifle. 

Without another word, Tony rematerialized his helmet and took to the skies in the direction of the Avengers Tower. 

“Friday, please tell Dr. Cho that we’ll be arriving in approximately three minutes and to have a med-bay prepared for Peter.” 

“On it, boss.” 

________________________________________________

Peter woke up to the sound of his three father figures murmuring quietly in the corner of the med-bay, and he couldn’t help the small smile. Of course they would all be there.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” he asked, his voice hoarse. 

Three heads whipped around with equal looks of relief. 

“Took you long enough,” Steve teased, ruffling Peter’s hair gently.

“Was I out long?” 

“Nah. Only about eight hours. The injury was deep, and you’re pretty weak from blood loss. Cho patched you up pretty good though. She wants to see you before she officially discharges you,” Tony explained as he took a seat next to Peter’s feet.

Bucky handed him a glass of water that the teen took gratefully.

He took a few sips before speaking again.

“Did anyone else get hurt?” 

“On the team? No. Clint and Nat are a little banged up, and Tones is a little sore, but other than that we’re all okay. There weren’t any civilian causalities as far as I’m aware either. Hulk managed to dig out the guy you were working on too,” Bucky said, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

Peter felt tension that he didn’t even know he was carrying leave his shoulders.

“Thank God,” he breathed. 

“You really scared us this time, kid,” Tony took a shaky breath, “The noise you made when you got hurt was pretty nauseating to say in the least.” 

“Dad I’m so sorry I-“

“Don’t apologize. It’s an unfortunate side effect of the job. I’ll just have to work on reinforcing your suit for next time,” Tony said. 

Steve and Bucky caught the manic look in his eyes and knew this would be a dilemma come later. 

“Ah, Mr. Parker, it’s good to see you awake!” Dr. Cho said, stepping into the private room. 

“Hey, doc,” Peter said, carefully readjusting himself so he could sit up higher.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Loads better. Thanks.” 

“Excellent. Let me just take a look at your wound. I’ll change the dressing, and if everything looks okay, I’ll send you on your way,” she said. 

The doctor moved around to his left side and slowly started removing the tape and gauze. The wound bed was an angry red, but there weren’t any signs of infection, so they all counted it as a win. She cleaned the area one last time before repacking it.

When the final piece of tape was placed, she straightened and flashed Peter and the other men a bright smile. 

“It’s coming along beautifully. Thanks to Peter’s healing capabilities, I’ll give him a week before he’s back to normal.”

“Will I be able to go back to school tomorrow?” 

“Pete, I don’t think-“ 

“Dr. Cho, please. I can’t miss another day of school,” Peter pleaded, cutting Steve off. 

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, giving the teen another once over.

“I suppose it’ll be alright. You can’t do any sort of strenuous activity though. You’ll have to be careful not to aggravate your wound. Your powers make you a bit of an intense bleeder.” 

Peter beamed. 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Cho!”

________________________________________________

“Tones, you down here?” Steve called out, poking his head into the lab. 

Bucky was craning his head over the other man’s shoulder to see in. 

“How can I help you gentlemen?” the genius asked, turning in his chair to see the two super soldiers peering the doorway. 

They took that as permission to come in. The sight before them was enough to make their hearts clench painfully in their chests. Empty coffee mugs lay scattered around various workspaces. Countless holograms running diagnostics and statistics surrounded the hero that sat in the middle of them furiously swiping through, scrapping some ideas, saving others. They were all around the IronSpider suit. 

It by far wasn’t Tony’s longest lab bender, but it was definitely his most frantic. 

“It’s three in the morning, Tony. Why are you still up?” Steve asked.

“I can’t sleep. Every time I even think about closing my eyes, I see our fucking kid being ragdolled into the side of a building and nearly getting eviscerated.” 

“Oh, Tony,” Bucky said softly. 

Narrowed brown eyes met two sets of blue. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I know that look. That’s the ‘Tony is 3 seconds away from a panic attack look,’” he griped.

“Are you?” Steve asked with a raised brow.

“No,” he snapped, “I’m not. I just need to fix Peter’s suit.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with Peter’s suit.”

Steve stepped around to place his hands on Tony’s shoulders. 

“Obviously there is something wrong with the kid’s suit otherwise he wouldn’t be hurt right now,” Tony growled. 

He flicked his eyes away from his partner and back to his work. 

“This has been bothering you more than you let on, isn’t it?” 

“Steve, I don’t think you understand. He’s hurt because my tech didn’t do its job. That metal should have never gotten through. I promised May before she died that I would keep him safe, that I wouldn’t let him get hurt, and look what happened. If he would have been thrown six inches to the left, he would have-” Tony stopped his rant to let out a shout of frustration and slam his fists into the table, rattling the contents violently, “ _Fuck_ , he would have died.” 

Tony was shaking. He could feel the anxiety rising in him like a wave, drowning him.  
Bucky pulled the man away from his desk and close to his chest. Steve put himself on the other side of him, effectively sandwiching the genius between them. 

“Darlin’, this isn’t your fault. Your tech has kept all of us alive on more occasions than I care to count. Hell, I’d go as far to say that most of us wouldn’t be alive right now if it wasn’t for you. That includes Peter. Accidents happen, and you can’t plan for every one of them,” Bucky said softly.

“No, but I can make sure they don’t happen again,” Tony said into the man’s chest. 

“Doll, if it were up to you, you’d have Pete in a bubble in a padded room for the rest of his life,” Steve laughed. 

Tony tensed before laughing a bit himself.

“So? At least I know he’d be safe.”

“He’s an Avenger. There are going to be times when he gets hurt. We can’t help that. Do you think Buck and I aren’t torn to pieces over this? God, Tony, I think about it and I can hardly breathe, but that can’t be the only thing I focus on. He’s alive. A little banged up, sure, but he’s alive. He’s okay.”

The low rumble of Steve’s voice brought a sense of warm comfort to Tony, and he closed his eyes to let it sink in and ground him. 

“Come on back to bed. This will all be here for you tomorrow at a more reasonable hour. Stevie and I will hang out with you too, and we can pitch ideas back and forth. Three brains are better than one, ‘n all that jazz,” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple.

“Yeah, yeah. Alright. Let’s go. Friday, minimize these files. I’ll be back in tomorrow,” he said after a moment of contemplation, waving his hand in dismissal. 

“Sure thing, boss.” 

One by one, the holograms disappeared, and the lights dimmed. The three men made their way to the elevator to get some rest. 

________________________________________________

Peter was regretting his decision to go back to school. The pain in his side varied from a dull ache to a sharp stabbing pain depending on how he moved, and he had yet to find a position that alleviated it entirely. 

It wasn’t for the first time that cursed his power’s ability in denying him the relief of pain medication. His metabolism ate through him. 

His wound wasn’t the only reason he wished he had listened to his fathers and stayed in the Tower. Flash was determined to make his day as miserable as possible. 

Peter had his head on his desk, trying to tune out the excess noise and focus on breathing. It was the only thing that managed to give him some sort of pain relief. 

“What’s wrong, Parker? Stay up too long thinking of new lies to make yourself sound cooler?” Flash jeered, slamming his hands palm down onto the desk. 

The young hero jolted from the sudden loud noise and winced from the movement. 

Ned shot him a questioning glance. 

“No, Flash. I just have a migraine. So, if you could just leave me alone for five minutes, that would be great,” Peter snapped, refusing to even look up at the boy. 

Peter prayed that his physics teacher would come in soon so everyone could just sit down and shut up. 

“Oh? A migraine, huh,” Flash said in faux contemplation, “ **Is this too loud for you?** ” 

Even though Peter didn’t actually have a migraine, the shout overloaded his senses. He put his hands over his ears. 

Flash’s obnoxious laughter pushed him over. 

Peter flung himself from his desk and left the classroom as fast as he could. He went down the halls until he found an empty one and put his back against the wall for support, bracing his left side in an attempt to ease the rush of pain. 

He almost wanted to cry when he heard footsteps stomping down the hall. 

“What the _fuck_ do you want, Flash?” he snarled, already deciding he had no time for whatever the boy wanted. 

“And just who do you think you are talking to me like that, Penis Parker?” Flash sneered. 

“Just shut up, please.” 

It was all he took to keep his voice from cracking. His ears were still ringing.

“Aw, is poor little Peter gonna cry? You gonna call your mommy and daddy? Your aunt? Oh, that’s right. You-“

“ **Shut up!** ” Peter roared, knowing someone had to have heard it. He cursed himself internally. 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Penis. Remember your place.” 

Flash shoved the teen to the side, and Peter stumbled. Before he could catch himself, he fell onto the half wall that was too his left. It was the perfect height for the sharp top edge to jam into his fresh wound.

The noise that he made wasn’t human. It was a mix between a cry and a gasp. 

Flash stumbled back with wide eyes. That wasn’t what he had been expecting.

“P- Parker?” 

Peter fell to his knees, clutching his side. He looked down to see blood soaking through his shirt. 

“ _Mr. Parker, Boss has been alerted of your change in vitals_ ,” Friday said brightly in the undetectable earpiece Tony always made him wear when he wasn’t home. 

“Fuck, no, no, no. Don’t tell Dad, Fri. I-“ 

There were thundering footsteps coming down the hallway. Peter wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. 

“Hey! What’s going on down here- Oh Christ!”

Two faculty members that Peter couldn’t name had ran down to see what all the shouting was about. He knew the sight before them would be impossible to explain away.

“What happened here?” the man asked, rushing toward Peter. 

“I had this wound already, and I tripped. Flash saw it happen,” he explained through his teeth. 

Flash frantically nodded in agreement, still unable to form a sentence. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out. 

“Come on. Let’s get you to the nurse so she can look at it,” the teacher said, helping Peter to his feet. 

He couldn’t think of a reasonable reason to protest. He couldn’t just tell them that he needed to get to the Avengers Tower to see a specialized doctor. 

“ _Mr. Parker, the Boss is trying to reach you via your cellphone,_ ” Friday said.

“Sir, I think I’m getting a call, and I really should see who it is,” Peter said. 

He had to answer. Tony knew something was wrong.

“You can call them back once we get you to the nurse. Flash, you’re coming with us. We need a full statement,” the other faculty member said.

“It’s my guardian. I’d put money on it.”

Each step was sending a white-hot pain down his left side. He was thankfully starting to clot off. The bleeding was definitely slowing down. 

“Hand me your phone. I’ll answer. We need to keep moving though.”

Peter reached for his pocket and hesitated.

“ _Mr. Parker, the Boss is demanding that you pick up your phone._ ” 

The teen sighed and handed his phone over. The teacher answered it as soon as it was in his hand. 

“ _Peter? What’s going on? Your vitals are all over the place._ ” 

Peter could hear his father loud and clear. 

“Who am I speaking to?” 

The other side of the line was silent for a moment. 

“ _You’re not Peter._ ”

“No, sir. I’m Jonathan Lukas, a teacher at Midtown. There’s been an incident, and we are accompanying Peter to the school nurse. May I ask who I’m speaking to?”

“ _Put Peter on the phone._ ”

“Mr. Lukas, that’s my legal guardian. I need to speak with him,” Peter said before the man could say anything else, “Please. Put it on speaker if you have to, but I need to speak with him.” 

The teen pulled out all the stops, giving the teacher the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

“Very well,” the man said, hitting the speaker button on the phone. 

In all fairness, Peter didn’t really have a hand to hold the phone. One arm was slung around the shoulders of the faculty member supporting him, and the other was being used as a splint. 

“ _Pete, can you hear me?_ ” 

“I could hear you the whole time.” 

“ _What happened? Are you okay?_ ”

“The wound reopened. Dr. Cho wasn’t kidding when she said I had a bleeding issue. It’s starting to slow down now though,” he said with a half chuckle. 

“ _Reopened? Peter what did you do?_ ”

There was the unmistakable sound of the Iron Man suit pieces clicking into place, and Peter felt his stomach drop into his feet. 

“I tripped.”

“ _Liar. What happened?_ ” 

The two men escorting them to the nurse gave him an incredulous look.

Flash was visibly sweating. 

“I’m not lying. I fell into the half wall and it split the wound.” 

Tony made a noncommittal sound. 

“ _Tony, baby? Why’re you in the suit?_ ” 

That was Steve’s voice. It sounded further off. 

Peter actively wished for death. 

“ _Midtown. Something happened with Peter. You and Buck take one of the cars and meet me there. I’m bringing one of Cho’s stasis drives._ ”

There was muffled cursing before they heard Steve shout Bucky’s name. The other super soldier must have been close by. 

“ _I’ll be there in 5, Underoos._ ”

“No! You-“

The line went dead, cutting Peter off. His three fathers were coming up to his school. He wanted to throw up. Everyone was going to find out who his mysterious guardians were. Tony had went through hoops and multiple NDA renditions to keep it under wraps in the school’s administration, but the three men were arguably the most recognizable men in the world. There would be no hiding it. 

Peter suddenly remembered that Tony had mentioned a stasis drive, and another wave of nausea went through the teen. They were essentially a portable skin graft, designed by Dr. Cho to get the Avengers healed and back into the field during battle. They were incredibly painful and taxing on the body. He had denied them every time because he hated the way they made him feel, and his injuries healed quick enough that he could get away with saying no. Tony usually refused to let Peter back onto the field with the first sign of injury anyway. 

They brought Peter and Flash into the thankfully empty nurse’s office. 

She took one look at Peter and gasped. 

“What happened?” she asked, rushing forward to help lead him to one of the beds. 

“Tripped,” Peter said simply. 

The nurse narrowed her eyes at him. 

“On?” she prompted.

Peter just shrugged, knowing his story made no sense. The less he explained it, the better. 

“Alright,” she said warily, “I need to take a look it. Is that okay?” 

He nodded. There wasn’t much of a choice. 

The nurse bit back another gasp when she lifted his shirt to see the blood-soaked dressings. 

She went to speak when the door to the office slammed open, causing everyone to turn. 

“Is that Tony Stark?” one of the men asked, his voice in quiet awe. 

Tony didn’t speak. He just strode forward pushing his way through the people crowding Peter. 

The teen shot him a sheepish smile. 

“You are determined to send me into cardiac arrest,” Tony said after a moment. 

“You’d be bored without me,” Peter quipped. 

The genius rolled his eyes. 

“Just wait until your other fathers get here. Pretty sure Steve is breaking several laws right now.”

“Laws of physics or local laws?”

“Both,” Tony snorted. 

“What’s going on here?” Lukas asked with wide eyes. 

“Secrets out, huh?” Tony to Peter before turning to look at the others in the room, “Nice to meet you all, I’m Tony Stark, one of Peter’s legal guardians. Now, if you’ll all excuse me for a second, I need to start this stasis drive, and then we’ll discuss what actually happened here because I don’t believe the tripping story for a second.” 

Flash turned and bolted for the door. He flung it open only to be met with 220 pounds of super solider. 

The teen choked on a scream.

“I’d suggest you stay right where you are, son,” Steve said gruffly. 

Bucky, directly behind Steve, levelled his gaze at the darker-haired boy.

Flash started back pedaling to the corner of the room. 

The two men made their way over to where Tony was crouched, prepping the stasis drive.

“Do we really need to do this? I can just get Dr. Cho to do what she did last time,” Peter said, casting a wary glance at the device. 

“Nope. Sorry. I know you hate them, but you burned your chance when you tried to bleed yourself dry in the hallway back there. You’re far too accident prone to heal naturally,” Tony said, pressing the button on the top of the device.

It lit up with soft purple light and started hovering around the teen, searching for its target. The stasis drive was only about the size of a flash drive, but it could regenerate wounds approximately the size of an adult male’s leg. 

Peter blindly reached out for purchase as the device zeroed in on his left flank. Bucky offered his metal arm and he latched on. 

The teen tried to swallow is scream as his flesh started knitting back together. He gripped the arm with considerable strength, the sound of metal straining under pressure and Peter’s grunts of pain were loud in the otherwise silent room.

Flash and the two teachers looked like they were going to pass out.

“You’re doing great, kid,” Steve said gently. 

“Easy for you to say,” Peter said, gritting his teeth. 

“You know, I don’t think it’s that bad considering you’re still running your mouth,” Tony teased.

The glare Peter sent his way was enough to send him in a fit of barely controlled laughter.

“Want me to hold your arm instead?” 

Tony sobered up slightly. 

“If it’s anything like Steve’s or Bucky’s grip, I’ll pass.”

“I’d say Pete’s is worse. Stevie doesn’t leave dents in my arm,” Bucky said with a half grin. 

Peter forced himself to ease up. 

“Sorry, pa.”

The endearment slipped before Peter could stop himself. He blamed the flush on his cheeks from the pain that was slowly diminishing as the stasis drive finished up. 

“Don’t apologize to me, kid. You’re the one that has to fix it later.” 

Both Steve and Tony were unable to contain their bark of laughter. 

The stasis drive deactivated and dropped into Tony’s waiting hand.

Peter looked down to see the fresh and inflamed area where the injury was. He went to sit up but suddenly felt like the room was spinning faster than the Earth’s rotation and chose to lay back down, covering his eyes with his hands. 

“I- uh- Wha-“ 

One of the teachers, Lukas, was having a hard time finding the words to say. 

Steve rose to his full height, towering over everyone else in the room by several inches and turned his attention to Flash. 

“Young man, would you like to tell me what happened?” he asked. 

The question was perfectly innocent, but Flash was struggling to come up with an answer. 

“N- nothing happened. Mr. Captain America, sir. Like Peter said, he just t-tripped.” 

“Pops,” Peter started, “I told Dad what happened. I just tripped and fell into one of the half walls by the lockers. I caught the corner wrong.” 

He had finally gotten his breathing under control even though his eyes were still red and stinging. 

“Peter, we know you well enough to know that you didn’t just stumble into something like that. Even when you’re injured, you aren’t that clumsy,” Tony said with an exasperated sigh. 

“Accidents happen,” Peter mumbled. 

“I may be old, kid, but you forget who I was sometimes. I can spot a lie from a mile away,” Bucky said seriously. 

He uncovered his eyes to look at the ex-assassin only to find that he wasn’t looking at Peter at all. He was looking directly at Flash. 

“It was an accident. He- he just made me so mad, and I pushed him a little and-“ 

“You put your hands on my son?” Tony asked, his voice frighteningly calm. 

“It was an accident! I swear! I had no idea that would happen!”

Bucky went to advance on the teen, but Steve stopped him with a hand in the middle of his chest. 

The tension in the room was palpable. 

“Why- why was Parker injured in the first place?” he asked, looking over the soldiers’ shoulders at Peter.

“I don’t think that’s something you should know or even worry about,” Tony snarled, “What you really need to worry about is getting your mommy and daddy to find the best lawyers in the country that I haven’t already bought out to defend you when I sue you for assault and battery.”

“Dad! That’s enough,” Peter snapped. “He didn’t know it would happen. It wasn’t that hard of a shove. I just lost my balance because I was already in pain and overstimulated. I’m alright though, fully healed now and everything.”

“That’s not the point!” Tony said, turning to his adopted son, his eyes wild. 

“That’s not the point,” he repeated quieter. 

“He’s just as school bully, nothing more. I can handle it. I’ve fought off much worse in the field. I figured as long as he’s coming after me, he’ll leave other people alone,” Peter explained, reaching out to the genius. 

Tony was on the verge of a panic attack, and Peter threw all caution to the wind. There were things more important than his secret. It was coming time for Peter to announce himself to the world anyway. He figured he might as well start small. 

“Pete,” Steve said with an undertone of warning.

The super soldier knew that the teen was saying more than he could explain away. Peter only shook his head. 

“Fine. No lawsuit. Only because my son is a self-righteous martyr,” Tony said, pulling Peter into a fierce hug. 

“I hate to interrupt, but can we get some sort of context to what is going on here. I’m honored to have you three heroes in our school, but I have to ask,” the other teacher said after clearing his throat slightly. 

“Four heroes,” Bucky said under his breath. 

“Pardon?” 

He went to repeat himself, determination shining in his eyes, but Peter cut him off. 

“Sorry for the craziness, but uh, I knew Mr. Stark before my aunt died. I had an internship of sorts, and he became a father figure to me. When she died, he went through the legal process of adopting me. Since he’s in a relationship with those two, they’re essentially like my fathers too.”

“And the injury?”

Peter swallowed and looked around to see reassuring and supportive eyes of his family.

“I was on a mission with them, and I got hurt.” 

There was silence in the room before the nurse spoke up. 

“A mission?” 

“Yeah. I’m Spiderman.” 

There was a dull thud in the corner of the room. Everyone turned to see Flash crumpled in a heap on the floor. 

“Did he-?” the nurse asked.

“Seems like it.” 

“Well, that’s all the time we have for the Q&A interrogation. If you have any more questions I believe that they will be addressed in the upcoming press conference that I now have to bed Pepper to organize. I think it’s time we get Peter home,” Tony said briskly, helping him stand. 

“You look a little dead on your feet, Underoos,” he added with a smile.

“I wonder why,” Peter said rolling his eyes. 

“Gosh that is some attitude from you today. I wonder where he gets it from?” 

Steve and Bucky just looked at their partner with raised brows. 

Peter broke out into a fit of giggles.

Bucky slung his flesh arm around the other side of Peter’s shoulders, and Steve followed them out, nodding in goodbye to the stunned teachers and nurse. 

“You sure about this, Peter? You’ve still got a few months left of school,” Tony asked once they got outside. 

“Yeah. I’m sure. It’s getting harder and harder to explain absences, and I’m honestly getting tired of people calling me a liar when I tell them that I ‘intern’ for Stark Industries,” he said with a shrug. 

“They what?” 

“I didn’t tell you guys that?” Peter asked, smiling sheepishly. 

“You absolutely did not. You better best your ass that when you feel better, we’re going to have a discussion about that,” Tony grumbled. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say old man.”

“Hey! I’ll leave you here, kid, and you can find your own way home.”

That did nothing to deter Peter’s smirk. 

“No, you won’t,” Bucky laughed. 

“You’d leave one of us here before you left Peter,” Steve said from behind them. 

“Traitors. All of you.”


End file.
